Hope
by akane.uzumaki.faris
Summary: "Kau harus menentukannya Naru, dan kau tau aku tidak suka berbagi milikku dengan orang lain." "Aku akan selalu mendukung dan menerima apapun keputusanmu, sayang." "Aku bingung, aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian." Warning: femNaru, cinta segitiga yang rumit. Fic kedua Author, harap maklum.
1. Chapter 1

Hai, Mina akane kembali membawa fic yang kedua, akane harap mina suka dengan fic akane.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M

Pairing : KakafemNaruSasu

Genre : Romance, Humor garing, sedikit Hurt/comfort, dan sedikit angst

Warning : FemNaru, geje, typo tidak pernah ketinggalan, tidak sesuai EYD, dan segala kekurangan lainnya harap dimaklumi.

Selamat membaca mina :)

Konoha High School atau yang sering disebut KHS ini adalah salah satu sekolah yang terkenal dikonoha dan satu satunya sekolah berasrama. Jadi semua siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah di sini diwajibkan tinggal di asrama, asrama ini sangat bagus dan fasilitasnya sebanding dengan hotel bintang lima. Iya hotel bintang lima karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik sejepang dan dibawahnya ada Suna High School. Dan ada satu peraturan aneh disekolah ini yaitu guru diwajibkan untuk tinggal diasrama juga. Kata sang keapala sekolah tujuannya adalah untuk mengakrabkan murid dan gurunya.

(^O^)

"Kyaaa."

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun."

"Wahh Gaara-kun tampan sekali."

"Lihat Sai-kun seksi sekali tubuhnya."

"Ohh Neji i love you."

"Kiba keren"

"Shika juga gak kalah keren"

Teriak segerombolan siswi di lapangan parkir menyambut kedatangan -yah kalian pasti tau- siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dengan tampan, kaya, cool, dan play boy. Ya dia memang seorang PLAY BOY yang sangan di puja-puja para gadis, ibu-ibu, hingga nenek-nenek sekali pun ikut memuja-mujanya. #lebay banget

Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat angkuh bersama teman-temannya itu. Mereka juga sama seperti Sasuke yaitu seorang play boy dan mereka dijuluki dengan BAD BOY, kenapa mereka di juluki seperti itu karena tak ada gadis yang lepas akan jerat mereka meski level mereka sedikit dibawah Sasuke tentunya.

Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan mereka semua satu kelas, ya mungkin sebuah keberuntungan bagi gadis yang satu kelas dengan mereka bisa menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan, tapi kesialan bagi para lelaki yang ada dikelas itu, karena kalah saing dengan mereka.

"Heh mereka berisik sekali" kata Shikamaru

"Ya begitulah mereka, dimana mana suka 'berisik'. Tapi untuk yang ini aku tidak suka" kata Sai dengan senyum mautnya yang membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya pingsan ditempat.

"Aku sangat tau 'berisik' apa yang kamu suka Sai." Saut Neji

"Sai pagi pagi begini jangan mesum deh" kata Kiba

"Hahaha, tidak apa kan sekali sekali" balas Sai dengan senyum palsunya

"Hah terserah padamu" kata Kiba yang langsung mengalah.

Setelah percakapan yang hanya sedikit itu mereka melewati kantin, ya memang jarak kantin ke lapangan parkir lumayan dekat.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas sambil diiringi lantunan teriakan teriakan fans mereka.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas, Sasuke langsung disambut dengan Karin yang memeluknya dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Minggir Karin." Kata Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Karin yang menggelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Kalau kau mau ini masih ada lengan ku" kata Sai yang mencoba merayu Karin sambil menyodorkan lengannya.

"huh, gak sudi" kata Karin ketus sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Ckckckck malang sekali pangeran murah senyum kita ini" kata Kiba sambil menahan tawanya.

"Awas kau Kiba." Desis Sai

"Sudah lebih baik kita duduk saja" kata Neji bijak

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Seorang guru yang cantik yaitu Yuuhi Kurenai masuk dan memulai pelajaran, tapi kasihan sekali guru itu tak ada yang mendengarkan sama sekali, hanya ada empat orang yang mendengarkan yaitu Neji, Gaara, Sakura, dan Hinata ya hanya mereka yang rajin, yang lain jangan tanya ada yang makan taukan siapa, ada yang tidur, mendengarkan musik, membuka situs porno-dasar Sai itu-, berdandan, mengobrol dan banyak lainnya.

Sedang sang pangeran kita?

Sasuke sedang menaikan kaki nya dia atas meja dan mendengarkan musik dari i-phon nya, sungguh murid yang tak tau sopan santun sekali ckckckckc.

_Dilain sisi_

Brakk

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari arah kantor kepala sekolah.

"Aku sudah lelah mencarikan mereka guru walikelas yang bisa memebuat mereka berubah." keluh Tsunade pada pria bermasker yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan saya nona Tsunade, saya telah salah memilih guru lagi." Kata Kakashi dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan kesalahnmu sepenuhnya. Hah kenapa dengan anak anak itu, kenapa mereka susah sekali diatur." Kata Tsunade sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Ini sudah yang ke duapuluh dalam satu bulan ini, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan cucuku sebagai guru walikelas mereka tapi apa mungkin dia bisa merubah anak kelas XII B itu?" Tanya tsunade pada Kakashi

"Hemm menurut saya Naruto pasti bisa." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum mengebang di balik maskernya. _Kita akan bertemu lagi Naru chan_ batin Kakashi.

"Tapi aku takut jika Naruto bernasip seperti guru guru sebelumnya, babak belur, penuh luka dan ada juga yang hampir masuk rumah sakit gila gara gara ulah mereka." Keluh Tsunade.

"Saya tau itu sangat berisiko bagi Naruto tapi saya mengenalnya baik nona, dan saya sangat yakin bahwa dia dapat merubah mereka semua termasuk pemimpin mereka nona." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Baiklah tugasmu setelah jam pulang sekolah usai menjemput Naru dirumahnya dan rayu dia agar mau, tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksanya. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia terpaksa." titah Tsunade

"Ya nona."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Baik"

Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dengan senang hati. Yang di tinggal,

"Hah semoga kau bisa merubah mereka sayang" kata tsunade entah pada siapa.

_Back to Class_

"Haahhh hari ini sangat membosankan ya." keluh Kiba setelah pelajaran dari Kurenai sensei, dia pun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ya kali ini kau benar anjing." Kata Sai yang berada di depan Kiba.

"Ck dasar kau ini suka sekali menghina teman mu ini heh." gerutu Kiba

"Dari pada kalian bertengkar seperti itu lebih baik kita ke kantin saja." Usul Neji

"Hemm usulan yang menarik." Kata Sai sambil memegang dagunya,

"Tapi aku ada urusan yang lebih penting" tambahnya sambil meirik kearah Yamanaka Ino yang terkenal ke sexyannya.

"Haaaahhh kau ini memang sangat mesum ya, membosankan." Saut Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mesum manamungkin fic ini masuk rate:M. Kau ini bagaimana sih rusa." Terang Sai yang tak ada sangkut pautnya tentang cerita ini.

"Heh rusa apa kau mau ikut juga?" tanya Kiba yang sudah berdiri mengikuti teman temannya yang lain, dan meniru Sai memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan rusa.

"Hoaammm aku ikut dari pada disini tak akan tenang dengan para gadis gadis itu lebih baik aku tidur dikantin saja." Kata Shika sambil berdiri dan menunjuk para gadis gadis yang sedang bergosip dengan sangat keras terutama Ino, orang yang dilirik Sai tadi.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu ya Sai, selamat berjuang ya!" kata Kiba sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sai sendiri dibangkunya.

(^O^)

"Nee Neji berapa sensei yang telah kita usir dari kelas untuk bulan ini?" tanya Kiba setelah mereka sampai dikantin.

"Hemm kalau tak salah sudah 20." Kata Neji sambil mengingat ingat

"Banyak juga." Komentar Gaara sambil menyerigai dibalik buku yang dia baca dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya kepala sekolah kita sudah jerah memberi kita sensei baru." Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh kamenangan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu Kiba?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Ya hanya pendapat saja."

"Kurasa tidak.." kata Sasuke membuat semua anggotanya melihat kearahnya dengan tampang bertanya tanya dan Gaara hanya sedikit meliriknya.

"Kita lihat saja besok pasti akan ada hal yang seru." Kata Sasuke dengan evil smirk, yang membuat semua (kecuali Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya) melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang horor.

"Ya mungkin insting mu benar, kita harus tetap waspada." Kata Neji

Tak lama bel istirahat yang di nanti nanti para murid KHS berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Dan itu membuat kantin yang semula sangat sepi menjadi sangat ramai dan sedikit sesak. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan hawa nafsu penghuni KHS ini untuk makan dikantin.

(^O^)

"Ehem permisi nona nona." Kata Sai yang langsung menghentikan percakapan-penggosipan- para gadis gadis ini dan menoleh ke arah datangnya Sai.

"Ah ternyata kau Sai, ada apa ya? Mau merayuku lagi?" kata Karin dengan ketusnya.

"Maaf saja ya kau bukan seleraku. Aku hanya ada perlu dengan Ino." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Ino dan membuat sebagian dari gadis itu pingsan.

"Hah ada angin apa sampai-sampai kau mencariku tuan TAMPAN?" tanya Ino dengan penekanan pada kata tampan.

"Tak ada angin apa-apa nona, saya hanya ada sedikit urusan dengan anda. Ayo ikut." Kata Sai sambil menarik Ino keluar kelas menuju taman belakang yang indah dan sepi. Ino menyunggikan seringainya selama perjalanan ke taman belakang.

Setelah mereka sampai Sai langsung duduk dan menarik Ino agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini Tuan?" tanya Ino dengan senyum manis.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu saja sayang." Kata Sai yang membuat pipi Ino merona.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Karin saja tadi?" kata Ino sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sai

"Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin berdua dengan mu saja, jangan membicarakan orang lain saat kita berdua begini." Kata Sai sambil menyamankan kepalanya pada petongan leher Ino dan menghirup aromanya dalam dalam.

"hennn Sai jangan memulainya deh" kata Ino sambil menjauhkan kepala Sai dari lehernya.

"Kau begitu indah Ino." Rayu Sai

"Kata teman teman ku yang pernah kau kencani, kau selalu mengeluarkan kata kata itu saat sedang merayu mereka" kata Ino sambil menelusuri wajah Sai dengan jarinya.

"Oh ya, kurasa tidak. Kau memang begitu indah dan menggoda Ino, dari atas hingga bawah membuatku ingin memakan mu." Kata Sai sambil memegang jari Ino yang bermain diwajahnya dan memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahaha terimakasih atas pujiannya tuan." Kata Ino sambil menarik jarinya kembali.

Sai mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir basah Ino, melumat lembut bibir pink itu dan tangannya mulai meyelinap di sela-sela rambut pirang Ino untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, Ino yang semula diam saja sekarang mulai menikmati perlakuan dari sang pangeran pucat ini dan membalas lumatannya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas karena Sai memasukna lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ino mulai mengapsen gigi Ino yang rapi itu.

"Hnmm,,, Sa,,, i,,, emmmnnn" desah itu lolos dari mulut Ino

Lidah mereka saling memelintir dan saliva yang bercampur, tangan Sai yang tak tinggal diam mulai masuk kedalam seragam sailor Ino dan menelusuri lekuk tubuh Ino yang sangat sexy itu, mulai dari punggung, pinggang, dan perut Ino yang rata.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen pun menuntut mereka agar melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Sai pun tak membuang waktu lama langsung menyerang leher putih pasangannya itu dengan ciuman ciuman kecil, mulai dari garis rahang, dagu, dan sampailah pada tempat yang dituju untuk memberi tanda bahwa gadis di depannya ini miliknya.

"Sa,,, Saiii geli."

"Ennngggg,,, Saiiiii,,," desah Ino makin keras

Tangan Sai mulai naik lagi hingga sampai pada gumpalan daging yang masih lengkap dengan bra ungunya dan meremasnya cukup keras.

"Ahhhnnnn,,,, Saiiii,,, Sa hnmm sakit"

"Ah maaf, aku terlalu semangat."

Entah sejak kapan Ino sudah berbaring di rerumputan bersama Sai diatasnya dan kancing kancing seragam Ino yang sudah terlepas memperlihatkan kedua bukit kembar dan perut rata miliknya, ciuman Sai turun ke gumpalan daging itu setelah membebaskannya dari kurungan yang bernama bra. Membuat tanda merah sebanyak banyaknya disana, dan tidak lupa memainkan puncak gumpalan daging itu dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhhnnnnnn~~" desah Ino makin keras.

Tangan Sai yang menganggur telah turu dan memasuki rok Ino membelai paha mulus itu, mulai naik hingga pangkalnya dia meremasnya pelan.

"Uhhhhhggg,,,"

"Kau suka?" tanya Sai yang di tanyai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau basah sayang~" goda Sai sanbil menggesekkan dan menusuk nusukan telunjuknya kevagina Ino.

"Aahhh,,, uhhhh,,, ennnn" desah Ino makin menjadi jadi.

Sai berhenti dan memandang hasil karyanya di tubuh Ino.

_Sangat indah, benar benar indah _pikir pemuda yang sangat suka melukis ini.

"Li-liat apa kau Sai." Tanya Ino yang malu karena dipandangi terus menerus

"Hanya mengagumi karya ku yang indah ini." Katanya makin mmembuat wajah Ino memerah.

"Kau sangat cantik Ino, melebihi semua gadis yang ada di dunia ini (gombal itu Ino, jangan pecaya #dipukulin Sai) aku mencintaimu Ino." Kata Sai sambil mencium kening Ino.

"Apa sang bad boy telah tobat?." Tanya Ino dengan senyum yang aneh.

"Hah kau selalu merusak suasana romantis yang aku buat dengan perkatan mu yang aneh aneh itu Ino" kata Sai

"Aku kan hanya bertanya Sai-kun" kata Ino lagi dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku lelah Sai,,," Jawab Ino sambil merajuk.

"mungkin kita bisa meneruskannya nanti"

"Baiklah, ku pegang ucapanmu. Dikamarku atau kamarmu?" tanya Sai dengaan senyum yang sulit ditebak.

"Kamarmu saja, aku gak mau kamarku jadi berantakan." Kata Ino sampil melepas ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut kuning pucat itu jatuh begitu saja.

_Sabarlah dengan tubuh yang begitu menggoda itu. Lagi pula besok hari Sabtu, mungkin aku bisa melakukannya hingga pagi, _pikir Sai yang mulai menahan nafsunya. Nanggung banget ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sai tak ingin memaksa Ino, Sai hanya akan melakukannya bila Ino yang meminta.

Hah sungguh gentleman kau Sai.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya mereka kembali kekelas karena bel istirahat telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, hah berapa lama mereka melakukan kegiatan tadi ya?

(^O^)

_Kelas XIIB_

Setelah bel yang menandakan istirahat telah usai kelas ini masih nampak kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Setelah setenga jam berlalu barulah penghuni kelas itu datang satu persatu dan membentuk kelompok masing-masing. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Sensei yang seharusnya mengajar mereka tidak datang, itu karena tidak ada yang mau mengajar dikelas itu dan hanya beberapa Sensei saja yang masih mau mengajar dikelas itu.

Terlihat sang pangeran kita Uchiha Sasuke yang baru datang bersama teman-temannya, dan mereka langsung duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing dan melakukan aktivitas mereka. Sasuke setia dengan iPhon dan hadsetnya apalagi kalau tidak mendengarkan music, Gaara dan Neji sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal, Shikamaru jangan tanya dia pasti tidur, Kiba sibuk dengan PSP nya, dan Sai sibuk dengan buku gambarnya. Ya begitulah kegiatan mereka jika tidak ada guru baru yang masuk.

TBC

Kritik, saran, dan flame dibutuhkan untuk membangun author baru ini.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan gak akan pernah menjadi milik akane)

Rating : ok sekarang akane buat yang M

Pairing : KakafemNaruSasu

Genre : Romance, Humor garing, sedikit Hurt/comfort, dan sedikit angst

Warning : FemNaru, geje, typo gak pernah ketinggalan, alur cepat secepat kilat, tidak sesuai EYD dan segala kekurangan lainnya akane harap pembaca memaklumi.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Hope 2

.

.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah yang sangat dinanti oleh para siswa dan siswi KHS terdengar juga, mereka langsung berhmburan keluar kelas menuju gedung yang menampung kamar mereka masing masing.

Para guru pun sama seperti para muridnya kecuali satu guru ini yang langsung berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

Kakashi POV

Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu Naru, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Aku pun terus berjalan menuju parkiran mobil untuk mengambil mobilku, setelah sampai aku tak membuang waktu, langsung saja aku masuk dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Naruto.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang terlintas diotakku hanya wajahnya, ya hanya wajahnya yang sagat cantik. Tak butuh waktu lama aku telah sampai di rumah Naru yang besar ini, aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu dan tak lama aku mendengar teriakan seseorang yang aku rindukan dari dalam.

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Seru Naruto

Dan akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang yang agak basah dan mata shappirenya yang menatapku kaget. Dia, sosok bidadari yang berada di depan ku ini hanya menggunakan kaos orange yang sangat besar hingga menutupi setanga pahanya dan ada handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, kurasa dia baru selesai mandi. Hemm pemandangan yang cukup menggoda. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya seperti ini.

"Hai Naru, lama tak jumpa ya." Sapaku setelah sadar memandangnya cukup lama sambil mangangkat tangan kananku.

"Ah,, Kakashi aku merindukanmu." teriaknya sambil memelukku, hemm aroma citrus ini sangat aku rindukan.

"Ya aku juga." Balas ku sambil memeluknya lebih erat dan menghirup dalam dalam aroma citrus itu diperpotongan lehernya.

Kakashi POV end

(^O^)

"Ayo masuk, kenapa mendadak sekali? Kalau tau kau akan datang pasti aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan mu." Kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahaha inikan kejutan buatmu, lagi pula ini memang mendadak. Aku sendiri tak menyangka kalau Tsunade-sama menyuruhku kesini." Kata Kakashi yang berjalan memasuki rumah Naruto.

"Hah, Bachan menyuruh mu kesini, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naru sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu Naru." Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Capuchino. Bantuan apa?" tanya Naru sambil meletakkan dua gelas Capuchio di meja makan.

"Hemm, kau selalu tau kesukaan ku." Kata Kakashi sambil menyesap salah satu Capuchino itu, dan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Naru.

"Begini kami kekurangan guru, jadi maukah kau mengisinya?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hemmm tawaran yang menarik, tapi sepertinya ada yang kau rahasiakan." Kata Naru sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"1 tahun tak bertemu denganmu, kau tetap seperti dulu. Tak bisa dibohongi." puji Kakashi

"Langsung saja Kakashi."

"Ada satu kelas yang sangat berbahaya, tepatnya kelas XII B. Mereka telah mengeluarkan 20 guru yang akan menjadi walikelas mereka. Dan kami meminta bantuan mu."

"Sepertinya akan sedikit berat, tapi akanku coba." Kata Naru menyetujui permintaan itu.

"hem aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Pinta Naru

"apa?" tanya Kakashi

"Kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" kata Naru

"Tak pernah berubah."

"Hahaha, sekarang aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu."

"Ok" jawab Naru sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Naru untuk mengganti bajunya, sekarang dia memakai dres warna biru cerah tanpa lengan, dan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Cantik" gumam Kakashi saat melihat Naru turun dari tangga.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau sangat cantik Naru sayang" kata Kakashi sambil merengku pinggang Naruto

"Kau tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun, tetap menjadi raja gombal." Komentar Naru

"Kalau padamu aku selalu jujur." Kata Kakashi sambil mencium rambut Naru

"Haaah, terserah saja. Ayo berangkat." Sambil berjalan mendorong Kakashi keluar rumah menuju mobil.

"Baiklah tuan putriku." Kata Kakashi yang sudah berada didekat mobilnya, sambil memandang Naru yang mengunci rumah mewahnya itu.

"Hentikan itu Kakashi, aku risih kau pandangi seperti itu. Pandangan mu itu seakan akan mau memakan ku." Kata Naru sambil berjalan menuju Kakashi

"Oke oke, aku tak akan memandangmu seperti itu. Tapi aku benar benar ingin memakanmu Naru." Kata Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Kakashi. Mobil pun berjalan menjauhi rumah Naruto.

"Naru maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menghadiri pesta ulang tahun mu yang ke-20."

"oh itu tak apa, aku tau dari baa-chan kau sibuk sekali selama 1 tahun ini." Kata Naruto sembil tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi.

"Terimakasih Naru."

Ya Naru baru berumur 20 tahun, mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa dia sudah bisa menjadi guru? Karena Naruto sangat jenius dia menamatkan SMAnya saat usianya 16 tahun dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya pada saat usia 19 tahun.

Benar benar pintarkan?

(^O^)

Setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di taman, Naru langsung berlari ketengah tengah taman. Karena sekarang sudah jam 5 sore jadi taman ini terlihat sepi dibanding biasanya.

Naruto menatap matahari tenggelam kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Setelah itu dia membuka matanya dan menghadap Kakashi yang masih diam di depan mobilnya sambil memandang Naru.

"Aku rindu pergi ketaman ini bersamamu." Kata Naruto yang cukup terdengar oleh telinga Kakashi. Dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan menghampiri Naru lalu memeluknya. "Dan kurasa kau cukup tau betapa aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Terkurung di dalam sekolah itu dengan tugas yang sangat banyak dan tak bisa menemui mu itu sangat sangat menyiksaku." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap lurus shappire Naruto.

"Aku tau Kakashi, aku juga merindukan momen seperti ini." Dan pembicaran itu ditutup dengan ciuman yang sangat panjang, ciuman yang menyiratkan rasa kerinduan yang mendalam, hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen yang membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman panjang itu. Naruto tersenyum disela-sela dia mengambil nafas, begitu juga dengan Kakashi "Bibirmu tetap manis sayang, tidak berubah sama sekali. Setelah kita putus kau tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain?" Tanya Kakashi. "Aku tak pernah berminat dengan itu." "Apa kau masih menunggu ku?" Tanya Kakashi lagi, "PD sekali kau tuan mesum. Aku tak pernah ada niatan menunggumu untuk hal seperti itu."

"oh ayolah buatlah diriku ini merasa bangga sedikit." Kata Kakashi sambil merengkuh pinggul Naruto dengan lebih erat. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sayang." Bisik Kakashi sambil mengulum telinga Naruto.

"Hnnn,, hentikan i itu geli, dasar mesum."

"Jadi apa kau juga masih mencintaiku?"

"Emmm sepertinya rasa cintaku padamu hanya 30%." Kata Naruto sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada sedih

"Hahaha" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa

"Apa itu berarti kita tak bisa merajut kasih seperti dulu?" Tanya Kakashi, dia berharab bisa bersama Naru lagi seperti dulu.

"Entahlah aku belum berniat merajut kasih dengan siapapun termasuk kau Kashi. Tapi kemungkinan itu tetap bisa terjadi." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan sendu kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Ok aku hargai keputusanmu, tapi aku akan membuat kemungkinan 30% itu menjadi 100%." Kata Kakashi menyakinkan.

"Ayo pulang, kau mau makan apa? Akan aku masakkan." Ajak Naruto sambil menggandeng Kakashi.

"Terserah kau saja yang penting enak." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya

"Dasar kau ini. Hahahaha." Dan perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi dengan cerita dan tawa Naruto.

_Back to KHS_

Pukul 08.15pm

Dan inilah asrama yang ada di KHS. Ayo kita lihat sedang apa para pangeran Bad Boy kita.

Dimulai dari kamar Sasuke.

Dia terlihat sedang membaca buku diatas ranjangnya dan sesekali melihat layar i-Phone nya, disana terpajang wallpaper seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tersenyum hingga bolamatanya tak terlihat.

Kamar Gaara

Lho kenapa kamarnya kosong? Yasudah kita tinggal saja.

Kamar Kiba

"Aaaakkhhhh"

"Bagaimana ini aku ingin sekali pergi kekamarnya tapi… tapi sadako itu pasti akan muncul saat aku akan pergi."

"Ohh Hinata aku rindu kamu."

Ya begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang sangat menyedihkan dari seorang Kiba.

Next kamar Neji

Dan terlihat Neji tidak sendiri, ternyata dia bersama Gaara sedang bermain catur. Pantas saja Gaara tak ada dikamarnya.

Kamar Shikamaru

Yang kita temukan adalah seekor Rusa yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di atas ranjang yang empuk itu. #Gua bukan rusa, dasar author katarak.

Dan yang terakhir Sai

"Enggghhh Sa,, sai" terdengar suara desahan yang cukup keras, untungnya kamar Sai telah dilapisi dengan lapisan peredam suara, jadi kau mau berteriak sekeras apapun tak ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ino kau begitu manis, bahkan cairanmu juga manis." Kata Sai sambil menjilat jarinya yang basah karena cairan orgames Ino.

"Hah,,, hah,,,hah"

"Siap?" Tanya Sai, dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Akhhh,,, hmmmnnn" teriakan Ino tertahan oleh ciuman yang Sai daratkan dengan sangat beringas. Dan dengan terikan itu pula kejantanan Sai telah masuk sempurna di dalam Ino.

Setelah masuk Sai tidak langsung bergerak seperti biasanya saat bersama dengan wanita-wanita selingannya. Menurut Sai, Ino adalah wanita yang sangat berbeda dan hanya Ino yang bisa memiliki hati Sai.

"Kau boleh bergerak Sai-kun." Kata Ino sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sai. Dan Sai mulai memaju mundurkan pinggunya.

"Ahhhhh,,, Sss,,, Sai,,," Desah Ino, tangannya mulai menarik-narik rambut hitam Sai.

"Kau menyukainya Sayang?" Tanya Sai sambil mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada Ino.

"Emmmm…" dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk.

Tangan Sai tak hanya diam begitu saja, tangan itu mulai meremas dan menarik-narik payudara Ino yang sangat menggoda. Payudara yang satunya tak luput dari pandangan Sai, mulai dari dikecup hingga dihisap layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Sss,,, Sai lebih dalam." Pinta Ino sambil melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sai agar memperdalam sodokannya.

"Hnn,,, ya sayang." Kata Sai sambil mencoba meredam desahannya.

Ok lebih baik kita tinggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tenga bercinta itu. Back to Naruto's hame.

(^0^)

Terlihat Kakashi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan celana panjang demin dan kaos polo berwarna putih, handuk putih kecil tergantung di leher kekarnya. Rambut silvernya terlihat basah setelah keramas, kakinya berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terpisah beberapa kamar. Mata onyx itu melirik kesana-kemmari mencari kehadiran seseorang malaikat berambut pirang dan hola dia menemukan maikatnya tengah memasak makanan malam mereka.

"Jadi kau memasak apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Naruto.

"Kare." Kata Naruto cuek sambil mencicipi masakannya.

"Hah kenapa harus kare?" protes Kakashi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena menjawab terserah." Balas Naruto sambil membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Kakashi, Naruto sedikit tertawa melihat raut wajah Kakasih yang berubah masam.

"Kau masih tidak suka dengan kare?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan tidak suka hanya kurang suka. Tapi ada pengecualian terhadap kare buatanmu." Jawab Kakashi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Kenapa ada pengecualian kepada kare buatanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah mengejek.

"Itu karena kau yang memasak, apapun yang kau masak akan selalu aku makan dengan lahap dan akan aku sukai." Jawab Kakashi kemudian memamerkan senyum kemenangan karena perkataanya tadi membuat semburat merah di pipi putih Naruto.

"Sana duduk, aku akan menyiapkan makanannya." Kata Naruto sambil mematikan api kompor dan Kakashi berjalan menuju meja makan. Tak lama Naruto kembali dengan membawa dua porsi makanan di atas nampan. Mereka memakan makan malam di temani dengan canda tawa, atau lebih tepatnya tawa Naruto.

Setelah makan mereka menyamankan diri disofa dan menonton tv, dengan seenaknya kakashi menaruh kepalanya di pundak naruto.

"Hehhh, berat tau." Teriak Naru sambil mendorong kepala Kakashi.

"Sebentar saja biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin mengenang masa lalu kita." Dan perkataan Kakashi langsung membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Terserah" dan Naru hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan kepala Kakashi di pundaknya hingga tertidur. Naru tetap menonton acara tv yang terlihat membosankan, hingga akhirnya Naru pun ikut tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang bersandar di kepala sofa. Lama mereka tertidur dan Kakashilah yang terbangun duluan karena teriakan wanita yang ada di tv. Kakashi melihat Naru dengn tatapan sendu dan kemudian menggendong Naru menuju kamar. Setelah memastikan bahwa sang pujaan hati tak kedinginan, Kakashi mengecup kening Naru dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kakashi juga butuh tidur, besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi mereka.

(^O^)

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya diatas ranjang yang sangat empuk itu, wajah tenangnya terlihat seperti malaikat bersih tanpa dosa. Meski rambut emasnya terlihat berantakan diatas bantal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan alaminya yang sudah terpancar dari kecil.

Krett

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara perlahan, terlihat sosok laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tegap tanpa mengenakan kaos, dia hanya mengenakan celana demin panjang berwarna hitam dan terlihat handuk kecil yang memelit lehernya sepertinya handuk itu digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Perlahan Kakashi mendekati sosok Naruto yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dengan hati-hati Kakashi duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kenapa aku sempat menyia-nyiakanmu, padahal dirimu sangat cantik sayang. Hanya karena keegoisanku semua menjadi kacau seperti ini." Kata Kakashi sambil membelai wajah dan rambut Naruto. Tanpa seijin sang pemilik Kakashi langsung saja mencium kening Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Sayang ayo bangun." Bisiknya membuat sang empunya menggeliat taknyaman karena hembusan nafas Kakashi di telinganya.

"Enggnn,,, lima menit Kaa-san." Gumam Naruto yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Kakashi.

"Aku bukan Ibumu Naru." Kata Kakashi sedikit keras agar Naruto bangun.

"Kaa,,," ucapan Naruto terhenti dan langsung membuka matanya, dan melihat kearah Kakashi dengan tatapan horror.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Kashi?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan waspada.

"Maaf saja ya aku bukan laki-laki yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagi pula aku tidak suka melakukan sex dengan wanita yang sedang tidur, itu tidak menyenangkan." Jelas Kakashi dengan santainya, membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah dan panas.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Naru lagi.

"Untuk membangunkan putri tidur yang suka mendengkur ketika tidur."

"Heiii, aku tidak mendengkur ya." Protes Naruto.

"Ayo cepat mandi kita akan berangkat pukul 8 tepat."

"Pergi kemana?" taya Naruto dengan polosnya

"Dasar pikun, kau mulai bekerja menjadi guru mulai hari ini."

"Oh iya ya aku lupa. Baiklah kau tunggu di bawah, akau mau mandi dulu." Kata Naruto sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kakashi langsung berjalan kebawah berinisiatif untuk membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan.

Setelah 15 menit Naruto akhirnya turun dengan setelan blous warna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna biru dongker dan rok selutut berwarna biru dongker. Kaki jenjangnya dihias dengan highheels berwarna dongker dan membawa tas tangan berwarna putih. Terlihat Kakashi juga sudah siap dimeja makan.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama." Kata Naru sambil duduk di depan Kakashi yang mulai memakan sandwich yang dia buat.

"Tak apa aku sudaah biasa menunggumu." Kata Kakashi dengan santainya.

(^O^)

Pagi hari di asrama KHS yang terlihat sudah sangat ramai dengan para perempuan yang menunggu di pintu keluar asrama, mereka semua menunggu kehadiran sang pangeran KHS kita. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu dari jendela kamarnya terlihat tidak suka.

"Ck, sial." Umpatnya cukup keras. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah selesai berdandanya pangeran." Kata Kiba yang sudah menunggu sasuke dari tadi bersama dengan keempat temannya yang lain.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan Kiba dan langsung berjalan menuju lift yang berapa pada sisi kiri pojok asrama itu dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa hari ini akan ada guru baru yang datang." Kata Neji membuka topic pembicaraan saat berada didalam lift.

"Identitas lengkapnya?" Tanya Kiba yang sangat penasaran, terlihat bayangan Kiba yang tenga mengerjai guru baru tersebut.

"Nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto, lulusan terbaik dari salah satu Universitas di Amerika, dan yang mengejutkan dia lulus diusia 20 tahun." Kata Neji sambil membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya, jangan tanya author darimana Neji mendapatkan semua data itu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat itu.

"Wooaaahhh dia pasti jenius, ternyata ada yang lebih cerdas dari sang pangeran kita dan si rusa ini." Kata Kiba menanggapi apa yang telah Neji informasikan.

"Hn, Naruto." Gumamm Sasuke setelah mendengar informasi itu, _'Apakah itu kau Naru?' _

"Kau mengenalnya Suke?" Tanya Sai dengan senyum yang terlihat semakin melebar.

"Tidak." Tegas Sasuke

Ting

Suara lift terbuka dan mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung sekolah dan tentunya disambut sengan teriakan yang sangat menyakitkan telinga oleh para fans yang berutal itu.

Dengan angkuh mereka berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, Neji dan Gaara yang wajahnya tak jauh-jauh dari Sasuke -datar-, Shikamaru jangan Tanya mukanya selalu terlihat mengantuk, Sai dengan senyuman anehnya yang bisa memikan fans-fans gila itu, dan Kiba yang selalu membalas sapaan para fansnya.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil hitam memasuki area parkiran KHS.

_Diwaktu yang sama di mobil Kakashi_

"Naru, ambil tasku yang ada di kursi belakang." Perintah Kakashi

"Kau mau menganbil apa?" kata Naru setelah mendapatkan benda yang dibilang Kakashi.

"Ambil buku yang bertuliskan absensi kelas XII B dan amatilah satu persatu anak didikmu itu, baca juga latar belakang keluarga mereka." Kata Kakashi yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Oh jadi kelas ini yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabku." Gumam Naruto

Setelah percakapan singkat itu suasanya menjadi hening karena Naruto yang sibuk membaca lembar demi lembar biodata calon muridnya.

"Ah, kenapa ada si teme?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit kaget sambil memandang salah satu profil murid.

"Teme? Siapa yang kau sebut Teme itu Naru?" Tanya Kakashi dengan kening yang berkerut tanda akan kebingungannya.

"Ah ini, si Sasuke." Kat Naruto sambil menunjukkan foto Sasuke yang ada di lembaran biodata.

"Kau mengenal si Uchiha itu?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya, kami teman waktu sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah, ditambah lagi kedua orang tua kami saling berteman baik. Tapi aku kehilangan kontak dengannya saat otosan dan kaasan mengajakku pinda ke Amerika. Selisih umurkamu hanya 2th jadi aku lebih suka bermain dengannya daripada dengan kakaknya." Jelas Naruto

"Oh aku mengerti." Dan sampailah mereka di halaman parkiran KHS yang sangat luas.

"Ada apa itu Kashi?kenapa banyak sekali siswi yang bergerombol disana?" Tanya Naru yang sangat penasaran. Dia jadi ingat saat sekolah dasar dulu saat Sasuke datang pasti semua siswi bergerombol meneriaki namanya.

"Ah itu gengnya Sasuke, oh ya kau harus hati-hati dengan Sasuke, dia adalah pemimpin dari kelas yang akan kau didik."

"Siap kapten." Jawab Naruto sambil melakukan hormat layaknya seorang polisi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita kekantor nona Tsunade dulu, baru akau akan mengantarmu ke kelas." Ajak Kakashi.

Dan merekapun turundari mobil, melangkahkan kaki menuju kantor Tsunade.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Jawab Tsunade kepada orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Baa-chan,,,." Sembur Naruto yang langsung berlari memeluk Tsunade yang berdiri hendak menyambut seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Ahh Naru, nenekmu ini akan mati jika kau memelukku seperti ini." Kata Tsunade sanbil mencoba melepas pelukan maut Naruto.

"Hahaha gomen Baa-chan, akau sanagt merindukanmu. Baa-chan jarang menengokku akhir-akhir ini." Kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ehem," suara Kakashi menyadarkan mereka bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk memulai adu argumrn yang akan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah diberi tau oleh Kakashi tentang para murid kurangajar itu?' Tanya Tsunade

"Ya aku sudah tau." Kata Naruto dengan serius.

"Baa-chan hanya berharap kau bisa merubah mereka menjadi murid yang baik, setidaknya mereka tidak mengerjai para guru lagi. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi jika kau mau Naru." Mohon Tsunade.

"Iya Baa-chan akan aku usahakan."

"Baiklah kau boleh ke kelasmu."

Akhirnya Naruto bersama Kakashi berjalan menuju kekelas yang dimaksudkan. Dalam perjalanan Naruto merasa sedikit gugup karena akan bertemu dengan Sasuke seorang telah mengusik kehidupannya dulu, ya itu dulu. Semoga sekarang Sasuke lupa akan kenangan yang sangat memalukan itu. Dan disinilah dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, menunggu panggilan dari Kakashi yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas. Terdengar kegaduhan yang tadi sangat menyakitkan telinga sekarang mulai berangsur meredah, kemudian terdear suara Kakashi yang mengatakan "Masuklah Sensei" jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto pov

Srekkk

Aku membuka pintu geser itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju samping Kakashi, aku mulai tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Uzumaki Naruto, mohon kerjasamanya."

Tbc

Terimakasih kepada :

Zadita:naruto disini cewe, Guest, Hanazawa, Aiko, Riena, Mizuki, Uzumaki Prince, Kaname:ini udah lanjut, Arum:iya , MizuKaze:bisa jadi, Najiha:iya, akane masih belum bisa buat alur yang biasa-biasa aja.

Kritik, Saran dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membangun fic ini menjadi yang lebih baik.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto pov

"Masuklah Sensei" jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Srekkk

Aku membuka pintu geser itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju samping Kakashi, aku mulai tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Uzumaki Naruto, mohon kerjasamanya."

.

.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan gak akan pernah menjadi milik akane)

Rating : ok sekarang akane buat yang M

Pairing : KakafemNaruSasu

Genre : Romance, Humor garing, sedikit Hurt/comfort, dan sedikit angst

Warning : FemNaru, OOC tingkat berat, geje, typo gak pernah ketinggalan, alur cepat secepat kilat, tidak sesuai EYD dan segala kekurangan lainnya akane harap pembaca memaklumi.

Selamat membaca

.

.

Hope 3

.

Dan setelah aku membungkuk sebentar, aku mulai menyisir kermbali keadaan kelas yang tiba-tiba sangat hening. Terlihat olehku semua siswa dan siswi tengah memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan yang menurutku terkagum-kagum, entah apa yang mereka lihat.

End Naruto pov

"Ehem." Suara Kakashi menyadarkan semua murid yang terkagum-kagum akan kecantikan Naruto.

"Baiklah silahkan kalian bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut kepada Naruto sensei untuk pengakrapan. Saya pergi dulu ya Naruto sensei." Kata Kakashi sedikit enggan berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Iya Sensei, silahkan." Balas Naruto. Setelah kepergian Kakashi kelas mulai sedikit gaduh.

"Sensei." Teriak Kiba yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Ya Inuzuka. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ehh kenapa sensei tau namaku? Akukan belum mengenalkan diri." Kata Kiba.

"Itu tadi saat berangkat aku membaca biodata kalian dan menghafalnya." Kata naruto dengan santainya.

"Wahhhhh keren."

"Jenius."

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Naruto sensei."

Tak disangka kalau perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya biasa saja menjadi luar biasa dikelas ini.

"Jadi ada yang mau bertanya lagi?" terlihat banyak sekali yang mengangjkat tangannya agar ditunjuk oleh naruto.

"Ya Kimimaro?"

"Umur sensei berapa?"

"Ah itu perlukah aku menjawab."

"Perlu sensei, karena kau terlihat seangkatan dengan kami."

"Usiaku baru 20 tahun Oktober kemarin."

"Wahh ternyata gosib itu benar, sensei masih muda dan jenius."

"Gosip? Apakah aku seterkenal itu hingga kalian menggosipkanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan PD yang sangat tinggi.

"Sensei-sensei." Teriak Kiba lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kiba dengan penuharap.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Sahut Sakura.

"Jangan ladeni dia Sensei, lebih baik sensei duduk dulu." Tambah Tenten dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Oh terimakasih Tenten." Jawab Naruto yang langsung menarik kursi untuk duduk. Semua murid dikelas langsung menahan nafas saat melihat Naruto tenga duduk dengan nyaman dikursi yang telah mereka siapkan khusus untuknya.

Saat Naru hendak berdiri kembali, dia merasakan bahwa bangku yang dia duduki ikut terbawa, atau lebih tepatnya menempel pada pantatnya.

"Hahahahahahaha." Sontak murid satu kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak kecuali Sasuke

"Ck" Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat, biasanya dia akan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya jika berhasil mengerjai guru. Tapi sekarang berbeda, yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang dia cintai.

"Pintar sekali, tapi aku lebih pintar dari kalian ingat itu." Kata Naruto yang berdirisambil melepas rok selututnya. Membuat semua muridnya terpaku dengan adegan yang tenga dia tunjukkan termasuk Sasuke.

"Dobe apa kau gila mau membuka rokmu didepan kelas." Teriak Sasuke dengan lantangnya, membuat semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Jika aku gila aku tidak akan disini tuan Uchiha." Kata Naruto yang masih berusaha melepas roknya.

Brukk

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh, itu adalah kursi yang menempel di pantat Naruto dan tidak lupa dengan rok biru dongker yang tertempel pada bagian kursi tersebut. Ok sekarang kita lihat keadaan para murid, mereka terlihat melongo dengan keadaan Naru kecuali Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menahan marah karena perbuatan naru. Dari atas Naruto masih mengurai rambutnya dan masih terpasang sebuah jepit di sisi kanan, baju blousenya tetap tidak ada yang robek, dan yang terkhir Naruto mengenakan Hotpants yang panjangnya hanya bisa menutupi setenga paha putihnya.

"Kalian pasti tidak menduga jika aku akan mengenakan hotpants, hahahahah." Naruto tertawa kemenangan saat melihat raut wajah kecewa pada muridnya.

"Kita selesaikan tanya jawab yang tidak penting, sekarang sensei tanya, siapa ketua kelas ini?" Nuka Naruto sekarang berubah seperti muka iblis yang ingin menangkap buruannya.

",,,"

"Ayo jawab."

",,,"

"Baiklah, Hinata siapa ketua kelasnya?" Pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah Tenten.

"Ano,,,i,,,itu sa,,,sas,,,Sasuke sensei." Jawab Hinata dengan gagapnya takut dengn Naruto.

"Oh jadi si tuan Uchiha ini yang menjadi ketua kelas, sekarang kau tunjuk siapa yang akan menjadi wakil, sekertaris dan bendaharanya." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja guru dan mencari penghapus papan tulis. Lagi semua murid menjadi hening dan Naruto merasa sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi padanya lagi. Dan ya itu memang benar, saat dia membuka laci meja Naruto menemukan boneka tikus yang sangat mirip, Naruto tersenyum miring dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh muridnya.

"Ahhhhhh,,,,, ada tikus." Jerit Naru yang berpura-pura takut, sontak semua kembali tertawa dan tentu saja kecuali Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengambil tas putihnya merogoh isi dari tas tersebut dan langsung melemparkannya kearah para murid.

Yang terjadi sekarang kelas tersebut penuh dengan teriakan para murid karena yang dilempar oleh Naruto adalah beberapa tikus peliharaannya yang sengaja dia bawa.

'_Dan sekarang bisa kita lihat siapa yang tertawa.' _ Iner Naruto.

"Ahhhh tikusnya ada di kepalaku, ambilin ambilin Saku."

"Aku takut Ino."

"Arrrhhhhh, aku benci tikus jauhkan mereka dariku." Shino langsung meloncat keatas meja.

"Hahaha, apa yang kau takutkan dari hewan kecil itu Shino." Kata Lee yang tertawa melihat temannya itu. Saat dia melihat mejanya disitu sudah ada seekor tikus yang siap menerjangnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh tikus brengsek, berani-beraninya kau menggigit hidungku." Ya itulah sebagian dari kegaduhan yang telah Naruto perbuat. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum miring melihat itu.

Naruto menyisir penjuru kelas yang masih sangat gaduh itu dan tak sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para murid lainnya. Kemudian Naruto bersiul dan semua tikus tadi kembali kedalam kandang kecil yang dia bawa.

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus patuh padaku jika ada yang melawan kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."

"Cih, jangan coba mengatur kami." Karin tak terima.

"Itu mustahil sensei." Kata Sai dengan senyuman yang memuakkan setidaknya itu yang Naruto artikan.

"Hn"

"Ok kalau begitu, aku harus melakukan apa agar kalian mau menuruti dan menghargaiku sebagai walikelas kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang malas untuk berdebat.

Semua murid langsung bergerombol mendiskusikan tantangan apa yang akan diberikan kepada Naruto, kecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang lebih memelih diam dikursinya melihat pertunjukan apalagi yang akan perlihatkan si guru cantik ini.

Di dalam gerombolan

"Lempar saja dengan penghapus, kalau dia bisa mengelak 10 kali berturut-turut baru dia menang." Kata Ino

"Itu terlalu gampang." Saut Lee

"Memang kau bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Tayuya

"Tidak."

"Baka."

"Suruh dia membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah dalam waktu 1 jam." Usul Sakura

"Itu tidak seru. Aku ada ide bagaimana kalau adu tinju denganku dan Gaara." Kata Kiba bersemangat.

"A,,, apa i,,, itu tidak ke,,, keterlaluan." Bela Hinata yang sejak awal dia sudah menyukai sikap Naruto yang baik.

"Haaahh kalo begitu dengan Gaara aja. Setuju?" Tanya Kiba

"Setuju." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Tidak, aku yang akan melawannya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun mau bertanding apa dengn Naruto sensei?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, jarang sekali Sasuke sampai turuntangan seperti ini.

"Basket." Semua teman-temannya langsung berbisik membicarakan tentang tindakan aneh Sasuke.

"Baiklah karena ini keinginan sang pangerang es kita apa boleh buat." Kata Kiba kepada teman-temannya.

"Sensei akan duel basket one by one dengan Sasuke." Kata kiba yang sudah ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ah ok, dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Naruto yang memang masih belum tahu tentang letak ruangan sekolah ini.

"Kita akan memakai lapangan dalam saja agar tidak terlalu ramai. Ayo sensei ikut aku." Dengan santainya Naruto berjalan bersama Kiba menuju lapagan tanpa mengetahui kalau ada sepasang onyx yang memandang tidak suka.

(^O^)

"Bagaimana dengan murid yang lain Kiba?" Tanya Naruto yang berjalan sejajar dengan Kiba.

"Mereka akan menyusul." Jawabnya santai.

"Eh boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan Sensei."

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengerjai calon walikelas kalian?"

"Oh, mudah saja kami tidak ingin mempunyai walikelas yang bodoh. Sebenarnya walikelas kami adalah Kakashi sensei, tapi karena Kakashi sensei naik jabatan menjadi wakil kepala sekolah, akhirnya walikelas kami diganti dengan seorang sensei pindahan yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan kami, dia selalu bertindak semaunya, sering sekali sensei itu datang hanya memberi tugas dan pergi lagi. Setelah kami selidiki dia selalu pergi untuk bersenang-senang saja, dia hanya mau makan gaji buta tanpa mau melaksanakan kewajibannya. Ya jadi kami sendiri yang akan menyeleksi para calon walikelas kami." Ya itulah yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan." Sambil mengepalkan tangan kananya untuk menahan emosi.

"Haha tenang sensei, dia sudah dipecat kok."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapai lapangan basket itu. Lapangan ini sangat luas dan bangunannya yang dirancang agar terlihat sangat mewah.

'_Kenapa dulu aku tidak bersekolah disini saja, kalau tahu lapangan basketnya seperti ini pasti aku akan- haaaahhhh jangan berfikir aneh-aneh Naru.'_

(^O^)

Dilapanagan sudah ramai oleh penduduk dari kelas XII B, terlihat mereka sedang menyeru nyerukan nama Sasuke meski kebanyakan perempuannya yang melakaukan itu. Ditengah lapangan Sasuke sudah berada didepan Naruto dan Gaara menjadi wasit untuk pertandingan ini.

"Peraturannya seperti basket biasa, hanya perlu mendapatkan poin yang banyakdan waktunya 30 menit. Apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" jelas Gaara panjang lebar

"Tidak/Hn"

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang." Kata Gaara yang melemparkan bola basket keatas dan mundur sedikit ketepi lapangan.

Naruto mencoba meloncat setinggi yang dia bisa untuk mereih bola basket tersebut dan Naruto berhasil menggiring bola itu ke ring dan ya Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola tersebut. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring, dengan cepat Sasuke langsung merebut bola yang ada ditangan Naruto dan langsung melemparkannya untuk mendapat 3 point. Semua bersorak dengan kehebatan Sasuke tadi.

"Ku kira kau sudah vacuum dalam bidang ini." Sindir Naruto

"Meski aku sudah vacuum, kemampuan mu masih dibawahku Dobe ingat itu."

"Cih"

Pertandigan berlanjut Naru tak mau kalah juga melakukan lemparan 3point, dan persaingan point yang mereka dapat sangat ketat, sekarang perolehan point mereka 29-28 Sasuke ketinggalan 1 point dari Naruto. Semua murid langsung bersorak untuk memberi semangat kepada Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari Kakashi melihat semua itu, mulai dari perjalanan Naruto kelapangan. Mata Kakashih tak lepas dari semua gerak gerik Naruto, Kakashi tidak suka melihat pemandangn didepannya itu. Beberapa kali dia melihat Sasuke sedikit mengambil kesempatan pada Naruto dengan memegang pinggulnya, ketika berebut bola tanpa disadari Naruto dadanya menempel pada dada Sasuke dan wajah Kakashi semakin memerah menahan marah saat dengan jelas dia melihat seringai yang terukir manis dibibir Uchiha itu.

Sekarang Sasuke tengah bersiap akan mencetak 3point, waktu menunnjukkan tinggal 10 detik lagi. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berdiri didekatnya dan menyeringai senang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang cemas. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke kembali kering melihat dengan penuh keseriusan dan langsung melempar bola basket itu tepat disebelah ring dan waktu habis, semua penonton mengerang tak suka akan kekalahan pangeran, mereka tidak bisa percaya jika pangeran mereka yang mantan ketua club basket itu kalah dengan seorang wanita yang bisa dibilang pendek itu. Dengan berat hati semua murid langsung membubarkan diri menuju kelasnya dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau menang, apa kau puas." Kata Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Apa mau mu Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto sengit, Naruto tahu tadi Sasuke mengalah padanya agar dia menang.

"Ternyata cukup sulit untuk tidak memasukkan bola itu pada ringnya." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang sangat lebar.

"Cih."

"Aku tidak mau wajah mulusmu berubah menjadi penuh lebam." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Naruto. Sepasang onyx lain melihat itu dengan kilat kemarahan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Teme." Kata Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak penurut lagi seperti dulu eh," kata kata itu membuat Naruto geram dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas lagi seperti dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan cepatnya tangan kekar itu manahan lengan yang kecil Naruto.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Lupakan, itu hanya masa lalu. Akau sudah melupakan kelakuan tak senonohmu padaku dulu. Dan ingat aku bukan lagi Naruto yang polos yang mudah kau bohongi dengan mudahnya." Kata Naruto yanga masih mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke pada lengannya.

Sasuke marah, ya sangat marah saat mendengar kata-kata penolakan dari Naruto, dia menarik paksa Naruto menuju tempat penyimpanan bola. Melemparkan Naruto pada kasur lantai yang biasa digunakan untuk senam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Teme."

"Mengajarimu sopan santun." Kata Sasuke yang langsung melumat bibir Naruto. Melumatnya dengan sangat kasar, tangan-tangannya mulai mengikat tangan Naruto diatas kepala menggunakan dasinya. Naruto mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melepas lumatan itu dan usahanya tak sia-sia, lumatan sepihak itu terlepas mmeninggalkan benang saliva yang tipis dikedua bibir mereka.

"Hah hah kurang ajar lepaskan aku Teme." Teriak Naruto yang berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya.

"Kalau kau bisa lepas saja sendiri." Kata sasuke yang duduk diperut ramping Naruto. Sasuke mulai membuka kancing blouse Naruto satu persatu.

"Tidak Teme, jangan lakukan itu." Mohon Naruto air matanya sudah menngenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Ck," Sasuke langsung berdiri dan keluar dari tempat penyimpanan bola meninggalkan Naru sendiri. Sedikit tersentak kaget dan untungnya dia bisa menyembunyikan itu saat melihat Kakashi yang sudah bersandar didinding, Sasuke tetap diam melewati Kakashi.

Setelah bayangan Sasuke tak terlihat lagi Kakashi masuk dan menemukan Naruto yang masih terikat dasi Sasuke menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Kakashi langsug membuka ikatan dasi yang sangat erat itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Terdengar isakan dari mulut gadis itu terdengar memilukan ditelinga Kakashi, dalam hati dia bersumpah jika Sasuke membuat Naruto menangis lagi dia akan memberi balasan yang setimpal untuk Sasuke.

Kakashi mulai menegakkan wajah Naruto dan melihat lelehan itu mengalir ke keluar dari pelupuk mata dan membaasahi pipi chubinya.

"Ka,,,kasha." Sambil menangis Naruto memeluk Kakashi sangat erat seakan takut kehilangan.

"Tenang aku disini." Kata Kakashi mencoba menenangkan sambil menepuk punggung Naruto pelan.

"Dia jahat Kashi, dia mau melakukannya lagi, dia mau menyakitiku lagi." Isak Naruto dalam pelukan itu. _Dia_? Kakashi tidak tau siapa yang naruto maksud dengan _dia_, apa _dia_ itu Sasuke? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Naruto dan Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke dulu lakukan kepada Naruto? Semua pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja di kepala Kakashi, dia sangat penasaran, tepi melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti ini lebih baik Kakashi menunggu Naruto sendiri yang akan menceritakan semuanya.

"Tenanglah Naru, dia tidak akan menyakitimu saat kau bersamaku." Kata Kakashi menenagkan Naru yang mulai sesegukan.

"Hiks hiks apa i,, itu benar?" Tanya Naruto memastikan perkataan Kakashi.

"Iya aku berjanji, dia tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau bersamaku Naru." Dan perkataan Kakashi tadi dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kancingkan dulu bajumu dan rapikan rambutmu." Kata Kakashi yang mulai mengkancingkan blouse Naru yang ternyata sudah terbuka semua, terlihat semburat merah dipipi Naruto saat Kakashi mengkancingkan blousenya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Naruto tang langsung menepis tangan Kakashi.

"Hahahaha, kau sangat menggelikan Naru. Mau melihat kamar barumu?"

"Tapi aku kan masih harus mengajar." Kata naru yang sudah merapikan baju dan rambutnya.

"Dengan waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk pergantian jam?" ejek Kakashi.

"Ok ok, kau menang tuan Hatake."

_Taman Belakang Sekolah_

"Kuso." Sambil memukul tembok yang berada didepannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lepas control seperti tadi. Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Naruto." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil menarik rambutnya sedikit frustasi.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan guru mesum itu Naru."

"Tak akan aku biarkan Kakashi merebutmu dariku."

(^O^)

"Bukannya ini asrama murid? Asrama untuk guru dimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di depan asrama yang sangan besar daripada disebut asrama lebih baik disebut dengan hotel.

"Biar aku jelaskan sedikit. Asrama ini terdiri dari 6 lantai, lantai 3, 4 dan 5 masing-masing terdiri dari 100 kamar yang dihuni oleh seluruh siswa dan siswi. Sedangkan lantai 1 digunakan untuk staff sekolah selain guru dan lainnya kamar untuk tamu. Lantai 2 digunakan sebagai dapur dan kantin dan lantai tertinggi digunakan untuk para guru." Jelas Kakashipanjang lebar.

"Ohh aku mengerti, tapi kenapa harus dijadikan satu asrama?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Karena Tsunade-sama bilang agar guru dan murid bisa saling mengakrabkan diri." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum mengembang.

"Alasan tak masuk akal, yang lebih masuk akal adalah agar kau bisa mengintip siswimu dengan leluasanya." Kata Naruto dengan serigai.

"Aku tak semesum itu Naru."

"Akui saja jika tebakanku benar."

"Jangan membahas hal yang tek berguna, lebih baik kita masuk."

"Hahahaha baiklah." Mereka masuk kegedung itu dan langsung menuju lantai 6 tepatnya di kamar 666. Saat Naruto memandang nomer kamarnya keringat dingin langsung membasahi wajahnya dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Kakashi.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Apa kau tak salah kamar?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, memangnya ada yang salah ya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Itu angka setan Kashi, aku takut."

"Oh ya aku belum memberi taumu satu hal." Kata Kakashi sok misterius

"Apa?"

"Dulu ada seorang sensei yang tinggal dikamar ini tapi dia sudah keluar karena dia selalu melihat bayangan seorang wanita dkamar ini dan setiap malam sensei itu tak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara gaduh dilangit-langit lamarnya. Kejadian itu terus berulang hingga suatu hari sensei itu memberanikan diri untuk melihat keatap, dia berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga itu satu persatu." Terlihat Naru yang sudah sangat takut mendengar cerita Kakashi itu.

"Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, saat dia menoleh kebelakang dia melihat bayangan hitam yang lewat begitu saja tapi dia tak menemukan siapaun. Dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat dia membuka pintu itu dia melihat segerombolan hantu yang tengah berpesta. Semua hantu itu menoleh kerahnya dan siap untuk menerjang kearah guru itu dan,,,"

"Ahhhh." Teriak Naruto

"hei kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku takut." Cicit Naruto sambil memegangi lengan Kakashi.

"Dasar bodoh, tidak ada yang namanya hantu atau setan, cerita tadi aku yang mengarangnya sendiri, dulu memang ada seorang guru yang tinggal disini kemudian dia keluar karena bisnisnya sudah sukses jadi dia memilih berhenti menjadi guru." Jelas Kakashi dengan tenangnya tak menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang sudah menjadi merah menahan marah.

"Baka, berani sekali kau menakut nakuti aku." Kata Naruto yang sukses memukul kepala Kakashi dengan sangat kerasnya.

"I,,,itai."

"Ayo bantu aku membereskan semua barang-barang ini." Kata Naruto yang sudah memasuki kamar.

"Iya iya." Dan disusul dengan Kakashi dibelakangnya.

_Di kelas XII B_

"Kemana ya Naruto sensei dan Sasuke, kenapa mereka belum kembali?" Tanya Kiba yang sangat penasaran.

"Tidakk, jangan jangan sensei itu sedang menggoda Sasuke-kun." Kata Karin yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi tambah rebut.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto sensei melakukan hal itu." Kata Sakura membela Naruto

"Bisa saja, tadi kau tak lihat saat pertandingan berlangsung Narutosensei dengan sengaja menempelkan dadanya ke Sasuke." Tayuya ikut membela Karin.

Srekkk

Semua mata langsung melihat kerah pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat kasar, sang pelaku langsung berjalan dan duduk dikursinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh selueruh kelas yang diarahkan kepadanya.

TBC

Terimakasih kepada :

Riena, Yukiko, Zadita, Kaname, Uzumaki Prince, Aiko, Dewi15: ini udah lanjut, Yunaucii: hahaha maaf ya kalau lama, akane akan berusaha untuk menyalesaikan fic ini kok , Zielavienaz96: haha itu susah bikinnya, Blue: terimakasih sudah saya perbaiki, Taiga-chan: ada kok mungkin dichap depan, Shinkwangyun: lihat akhirnya sajalah, Uzuuchi007: makasih, Anonymox: maaf disini Naru jadi cewek kok.

Beberapa adegan diatas terinspirasi dari film boboho, ada yang masih ingat judulnya, maaf akane lupa judulnya.

Kritik, Saran dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membangun fic ini menjadi yang lebih baik.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto bangun dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan ini semua karena ulah Kakashi yang menakutinya membuat Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan pulas. Terlihat kantung mata yang hampir menyamai kantung mata Gaara dan Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Kakashi brengsek" umpatnya yang cukup terdengar oleh orang yang lewat disebelahnya.

"Ohayou Naru." Ucap seseorang yang merasa tak berdosa telah membuat Naru seperti ini.

"Ck. Minggir, aku mau makan." Kata Naruto sambil menggeser tubuh Kakashi agar dia bisa mengambil sarapannya.

"Kenapa dengan kantung mata itu?" Tanya Kakashi dengan polosnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang menakut nakutiku kemarin. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman." Bentak naruto, kesal terhadap sikap sok polos Kakashi. Membuat semua orang yang berada dikantin itu melihat kearah mereka.

"Gomen, kukira kau tak akan setakut itu." Kata Kakashi tanpa dosa.

"Cih seperti kau baru mengenalku saja, kau pasti sengaja menakutiku agar aku lari kekamarmu dan menumpang tidur dikamarmu. Dan kau mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganku kan, mengaku saja. Aku sudah tau hal hal mesum yang ada diotakmu tuan Hatake." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan masih dengan suara yang cukup keras dan jadilah mereka bahan tontonan dikantin asrama.

"Ahahaha kau memang selalu tau isi kepalaku Naru dan bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu, sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah gossip hangat."

"Aku tak peduli." Kata Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursi terdekat untuk menyantap sarapannya.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan gak akan pernah menjadi milik akane)

Rating : M

Pairing : KakafemNaruSasu

Genre : Romance, Humor garing, sedikit Hurt/comfort, dan sedikit angst

Warning : FemNaru, OOC tingkat berat, geje, typo gak pernah ketinggalan, alur cepat secepat kilat, tidak sesuai EYD dan segala kekurangan lainnya akane harap pembaca memaklumi, lemon kurang asem atau keaseman ya?.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

_Kamar Sasuke jam 3 pagi_

"Aku harus mencari tau tentang hubungan mereka." Sasuke yang dari semalam tak bisa tidur dan hanya memikirkan Naruto langsung menyambar i-phonenya mencari sebuah nama dikontak dan langsung menelfonnya.

"_Kau tak tau sekarang jam berapa?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"_Apa?"_

"Cari tahu hubungan Naruto dengan Hatake Kakashi."

"_Naru-chan sudah kembali dari Amerika?"_

"Iya,"

"_Sekaranga dia ada diamana?"_ Tanya orang tersebut dan sambungan telefon langsung dimatikan sepihak oleh Sasuke.

"Merepotkan." Hei itu kata-kata Shikamaru kenapa kau meminjamnya Suke #abaikan.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan merendam dirinya di air dingin agar membuang semua pikiran masalalunya. Ya sejak bertemu Naruto kemarin, kenangan yang buram itu kembali terlihat sangat jelas diingat Sasuke.

Flashback

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak kecil ya itu yang Naruto anggap tapi Sasuke menganggapnya lain sejak pertemuan mereka pertamakali saat Sasuke berusia 7 tahun dan Naruto 9 tahun. Sasuke langsung menganggap Naruto adalah miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya.

Sasuke langsung minta dimasukkan kesekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, dan orang tuanya mengabulkannya. Semua siswa di sekolah itu langsung menjauhi Naruto, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena ada sosok pangeran hitam yang selalu memasang pagar tak terlihat disekitar Naruto, ya itu adalah Sasuke. Dan saat Naruto lulus dan masuk Konoha Junior School Sasuke langsung mengajukan diri untuk mengikuti tes kelulusan tapi itu tidak diperbolehkan karena usia Sasuke masih 11 tahun, ditahun selanjutnya Sasuke baru boleh mengikuti tes kelulusan dan hasilnya Sasuke lulus dengan nilai yang sangat sempurna, kemudian dia masuk ke KJS.

Sekarang usia Naruto 14 tahun dia sudah memiliki kekasih namanya Sasori, tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan yang paling sulit adalah melewati Sasuke. Beberapa kali Sasori harus kehilangan nyawa karena ulah Sasuke #alay, tapi setelah hubungannya dengan Naruto genap 3 bulan Sasori sudah tidak kuat. Sasuke kembali mengancamnya dia akan membuat perusahaan orangtuannya bangkrut jika tidak melepaskan Naruto dan akhirnya Sasori melepas Naruto tapi dengan cara yang sudah direncanakan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Lihat ini semua bukti bahwa Sasori telah menghianatimu Naru" Kata Sasuke dengan menunjukkan foto-foto Sasori dengan seorang gadis.

"Hiks hiks Sa,,,Sasori, kenapa kau tega." Naruto kembali menangis dipelukan Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai dengan sangat lebar.

"Sudahku bilang padamu bahwa dia bukan lelaki yang baik untuk mu Naru." Kata Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Naruto.

Keesokan harinya

"Apa ini semua benar?" Tanya Naruto sambil melempar semua foto kewajah Sasori.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sasori katakan.

"Kau,,,kau jahat Sasori." Naruto kembali menangis dan berlari tanpa tujuan hingga dia sampai di atap sekolah yang sepi.

"Hiks hiks kenapa kau tenga Sasori, ku kira kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu." Naruto kembali menangis dan membenamkan kepalanya dilipatan lututnya.

"Naru hosh hosh, kau tak apa?" bagai pangeran yang datang saat sang putri memerlukan pertolongan, Sasuke datang dan langsung menghampiri Naruto mencoba menghiburnya.

"Dia jahat Suke, dia benar-benar jahat." Isak Naruto dalam pelukan Sasuke, oh Naruto kau tak tau siapa yang jahat disini.

"Tenanglah Naru lupakan saja dia, aku akan selalu disamping mu." Kata Sasuke sambil menghadapkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya.

"A,,apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Aku menyukai mu Naru dari dulu hingga sekarang." Kata Sasuke kemudian jarak diantara mereka semakin tereleminasi dan akhirnya kedua benda kenyal itupun bersentuhan, hanya sekedar menempel tidak lebih. Ya semenjak itu hubungan mereka berubah status menjadi pacaran, berita itu langsung menyebar dengan cepatnya keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan banyak sekali fans Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka. Dari sinilah semua malapetaka bagi Naruto telah datang.

Sudah 6 bulan mereka pacaran semua rintangan bisa dilewati dengan lancar,tapi semakin hari Sasuke semakin posesif dan Naruto menyadari itu, Naruto juga mencoba menjaga jarak dengan semua teman laki-lakinya hanya demi Sasuke. Tapi malapeteka itu datang juga, saat pulang sekolah tidak biasanya Naruto pulang sendiri biasanya dia akan bersama Sasuke yang selalu menjemputnya didepan kelas. Tapi karena hari ini Sasuke sedang sakit dia akhirnya pulang sendiri, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang menepuk pundaknya dia pun berbalik untuk melihat orang itu.

"Boleh aku temani." Kata Sasori ringan.

"Sa,,, Sasori." Sedikit kaget saat melihat mantannya yang menepuk pundaknya, lama Naruto tak pernah berbicara lagi dengn Sasori padahal Naruto sudah memaafkan masalah perselingkuhan Sasori-yang sebenarnya bukan sungguhan-tapi Sasuke selalu melarang Naruto untuk berbicara atau bertegur sapa dengan Sasori.

"Kemana pangeran mu?" Tanya Sasori basa basi.

"Dia sedang sakit." Kata Naru

"Mau pulang bersama denganku." Ajak Sasori. Naruto lama berfikir, jika dia menolak maka akan menyakiti hati Sasori dan hubungan mereka akan menjadi lebih buruk, jika diterima dia akan dimarahi habis habisan oleh Sasuke tapi sekarangkan Sasuke tidak ada, mungkin dengan pulang bersama ini bisa menjalin pertemananya kembali dengan Sasori lagi pula ini kan hanya pulang bersama tidak lebih.

"Emm baiklah." Mereka kembali berbincang dalam perjalanan pulang itu dan beberapakali Naruto dibuat tertawa oleh candaan Sasori. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengabadikan moment itu. Puncaknya ketika Naruto akan terserempet mobil yang akan lewat dan dengan cekatan Sasori menarik Naru hingga mereka jatuh berpelukan.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Sasuke masuk sekolah seperti biasa, dia merasa cukup sehat untuk bersekolah hari ini tidak seperti kemarin. Dia membuka lokernya untuk mengambil sepatu dan ada sebuah amplop berukuran sedang yang jatuh. Kemudian diambilnya amplop itu niatnya sih mau dibuang ketempat sampah tapi niat itu dia urungkan karena melihat tulisan yang tertera diamplop itu. 'RAHASIA NARUTO' itulah yang tertulis di amplop itu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menyimpan amplop itu disakunya dia akan melihatnya nanti setelah sampai dikelas.

_Dilain Tempat_

Naruto berjalan seperti biasa dengan riangnya, dia tak terlalu memusingkan keadaan Sasuke yang kemarin terkena demam karena saat dia menelfon ke kediaman Uchiha tadi pagi, bibi Mikoto mengatakan kalau Sasuke sudah sembuh jadi tak perlu khawatir. Tapi yang namanya pacar pasti ingin memastikannya sendiri jika seseorang yang dia cintai dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kekelas Sasuke berniat memberikannya bento yang dia buat.

"Suke." Panggil Naruto yang langsung masuk kekelas Sasuke untung saja jam masuk masih 10 menit lagi.

"Apa Dobe." Sasuke sedikit kesal karena kemarin Naruto sama sekali tidak datang kerumahnya untuk menjenguknya.

"Tara, aku bawakan kau bento super special." Kata Naruto dengan sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa? Masih sakit ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tidak datang menjengukku."

"Heheh gomen, kemarin aku sudah telfon dan kata bibi Mikoto kau sudah baikan dan sedang istirahat jadi aku tidak jadi kerumahmu, terus tadi pagi aku juga telfon dan katanya kau sudah berangkat sekolah."

"Hn." Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi, setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke, Naruto langsung keluar dan menuju kelasnya bisa gawat kalau dia terlambat masuk kelas.

_Pulang Sekolah_

Seperti biasa Sasuke membereskan alat tulisnya dan saat dia memasukkan tangannya saku celananya dia menemukan amplop berukuran sedang, ah ya dia melupakannya. Keadaan kelas sudah sepi dengan cekatan Sasuke mangeluarkan isinya dan betapa terkejutnya saat Sasuke melihat foto-foto Naruto bersama Sasori dan dia menemukan sebuah kertas _'lihatlah gadismu tengah bermesraan dengan orang lain disaat kau terbaring sakit'_ saat terbaring sakit berarti foto ini diambil kemarin saat dia tidak masuk sekolah. Sasuke benar-benar murka dia merasa dihianati oleh Naruto. Sasuke langsung menyimpan semua foto itu kedalam sakunya kembali dan berjalan kekelas Naruto untuk mengajakknya pulang.

"Suke kenapa kau lama sekali." Kata Naruto manja.

"Hn, ada sedikit urusan." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Naru, mau mampir kerumahku dulu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"Emm boleh, nanti aku mau makan persediaan es krim milik Itachi-nii." Naruto bersorak riang, tanpa tau maksud tersembunyi Sasuke.

Tak banyak yang Naruto bicarakan saat perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, Naruto lebih banyak diam dia ragu mau menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat pulang bersama Sasori tapi Naruto takut jika Sasuke akan sangat marah dan akhirnya dia urungkan niatan itu. Benar benar polos Naruto tak merasakan firasat apapun, padahal cobaan terberatnya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Dirumah Sasuke mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan, Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan berkata pada salah satu pelayan untuk tidak menganggu mereka kemudian mereka kembali berjalan menuju kaamar Sasuke dilantai dua.

"Kamarmu tak pernah beruba ya, tetap rapi." Puji Naruto

" "

"Bibi kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Pergi."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Naru." Nadanya begitu dingin dan menusuk tidak seperti biasanya jika berbicara dengan Naruto. Sasuke sudah tiak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"A,,,apa Suke?" Naruto sedikit takut dengan nada bicara Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan melempar semua foto yang ada disakunya kearah Naruto. Belum sembuh dari ketakutannya Naruto kembali dikagetkan dengan foto-foto itu, apa kemarin Sasuke menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membuntutinya pikir Naruto.

"Kau berani sekali bermesraan dengan orang lain selagi aku sakit." Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf. Hal itu membuat Naruto langsung meneteskan air matanya, dia tak pernah dibentak oleh siapapun dan sekarang orang yang dicintainya membentaknya dengan begitu keras itu membuatnya sangat takut.

"Apa semua itu benar hingga membuatmu bungkam?" sindir Sasuke.

"Hiks,,,hiks ka,,kami han,,hanya pulang ber,,hiks,,sama, ti,,tidak lebih." Jawab Naruto disela sela isakannya.

"Sudahku bilang jangan pernah mendekati Sasori lagi." Bentak Sasuke lagi dia sudah dibutakan oleh gelapnya cemburu.

"Sekarang terima hukumanmu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung melumat bibir mungil itu dan dengan mudahnya menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Hmmnnhhh" Naruto mencoba meronta dengan mendorong dada Sasuke tapi apa daya kekuatannya tak sebanding dengannya.

Tak hanya melumat tapi Sasuke juga sesekali menggigit bibir Naruto dengan kasar tak lembut seperti biasanya hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes cairan asin berwarna merah. Air mata Naruto sudah mengalir sangat deras karena perbuatan Sasuke, tapi Naruto masih berusaha menghentikan kegiatan mereka dangan tetap mendorong dada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan mulut Naruto menjelajahinya dengan lidah, tangannyapun tak dia biarkan menganggur begitu saja. Tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas payudara Naruto dan meremasnya dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat Naruto memekik kesakitan, mungkin jika mulut Naruto tidak tersumpal mulut Sasuke pasti suara Naruto akan terdengar sangat memilukan. Sasuke beruntung memiliki kamar yang kedap suara jadi sekeras apapun Naruto berteriak tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang akan datang kekamar Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher putih Naruto.

"Suke,,, hiks,,, hentikan,,, hiks, kau me,,,nyakitiku." Pinta Naruto yang sudah lemas.

" " tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dia terlalu sibuk dengan leher Naruto, memberi banyak tanda kemerahan disana.

"Akkhh" pekik Naruto saat Sasuke menggigit lehernya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Su,,,Suke sakit." Erang Naruto yang masih dengan linangan air mata.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tubuhnya sekarang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, dia merasa tangan Sasuke mulai beralih ke bagian bawahnya, Naruto mencoba menahan sekuat tenaganya tapi tetap saja tak bisa menghentikan tangan Sasuke.

"Pe,,, perih." Rintih Naruto saat jari Sasuke memasuki vaginanya, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya dia menjauh dari tubuh Naruto untuk membuka celananya dan itu membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak mengira Sasuke akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Hiks,, Suke ma,, maafkan aku, a,, aku janji ta,,,tak akan meng,,,mengulanginya." Naruto berusaha menghindari Sasuke dengan menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang, dia sudah tak mempunyai cukup energi untuk berlari.

"Kemarilah Naru, setelah ini aku akan memaafkan mu." Kata Sasuke yang mulai merangkak naik keranjang dan Naruto masih menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang dengan menggelengkan kepalanya hingga tubuhnya berhenti karena terhalang kepala ranjang, tak habis akal Naruto mulai menggeser tubuhnya kesamping hingga setenga badan.

Grebb

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menarik kaki Naruto hingga Naruto kembali berada dibawah kungkungannya.

"Hiks,, Sasuke aku mohon." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Tidak."

"Kau jahat kau seperti hewan Suke, sadarlah." Naruto sudah muak meminta Sasuke agar tidak melakukannya.

Plakk

"Kau yang seharusnya sadar, kau yang selingkuh." Bentak Sasuke yang sudah kesekian kali dan Naruto hanya kembali menangis.

Sasuke langsung merebut kebanggannya sebagai seorang perempuan, Naruto hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Suaranya telah habis untuk memohon kepada Sasuke, mungkin setelah ini semuanya tak akan sama lagi, dan setelah erangan kenikamatan Sasuke semua menjadi gelap ya Naruto pingsan karena kebrutalan Sasuke. Terlihat bercak darah disprei berwarna biru itu, Sasuke terlihat lelah dan jatuh tertidur disebelah Naruto.

(^O^)

Pagi hari Sasuke bangun dan tak mendapati Naruto disampingnya, kemana dia pikir Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan kekamar mandi membersihkan diri, dia merasa keterlaluan dengan sikapnya kemarin kepada Naruto. Tapi penyesalan itu sudah terlambat, setelah mandi dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Naruto beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Mungkin Naruto masih marah padanya dan perlu waktu untuk sendiri pikirnya lagi.

_3 Hari Kemudian_

Tak ada kabar lagi dari Naruto hingga hari ini dan Sasuke putuskan untuk pergi kerumah Naruto dan menayakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis-wanita-nya itu.

Ting tong

Sasuke kembali memencet bel itu, kemana sih semua pelayan Naruto batinnya dongkol.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan Perempuan

"Naruto mana?" Tanya Sasuke. Pelayan itu sedikit bingung dan akhirnya mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Setelah itu palayan itu pergi dan tak beberapa lama seorang pelayan yang sudah tua keluar dengan membawa sebuah amplop putih membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung. Dia minta dipanggilkan Naruto kenapa yang muncul nenek nenek ini.

"Anda pasti tuan Uchiha Sasuke, perkenalkan saya kepala pelayan dirumah ini nama saya Chiyo."

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tak menanggapi ucapan nenek Chiyo tadi.

"Nona tidak ada disini, beliau menitipkan surat ini untuk tuan." Kata nenek Chiyo sambil memeberikan amplop yang dia bawa tadi.

Dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil surat itu dan membacanya dengan cepat pula, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, marah dan kecewa menjadi satu, sekarang Sasuke benar benar menyesal dengan perbuatan yang dia lakukan tempo hari. Sekarang dia benar benar kehilangan orang yang dia cintai.

_Ditempat Naruto_

"Apa kau sangat yakin sayang akan melanjutkan pendidikan mu disini bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina sambil membelai rambut Naruto yang berada disampingnya, mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju rumah dan menjauhi bandara.

"Apa Kaa-san tidak suka jika aku dekat dekat dengan kalian." Kata Naruto dengan berpura-pura marah.

"Bukan begitu, Kaa-san pikir kau lebih suka tinggal di Jepang daripada disini, dan bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu pasti mereka akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Kushina.

"Ya mungkin mereka akan merindukanku, tapi untuk sekarang aku benar-benar ingin bersama dengan kalian." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ya terserah kamu, ibu juga merindukanmu." Kushina balas memeluk Naruto.

_Mari kita lihat keadaan Sasuke setelah ditinggal oleh Naruto_

Beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Naruto Sasuke sangat menutup diri, hidupnya semakin suram dia benar benar tidak peduli apapun bahkan sekolah dan keluarga. Tak ada yang tau ada apa dengan Sasuke, keluarganyapun tak ada yang tau hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto dulu. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik Itachi mencoba memberi semangat kepada adiknya, dan sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke mau menceritakan masalahnya dan Itachi cukup kaget dengan semua perkataan adiknya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan seperti itu. Dibutuhkan waktu hampir setengah tahun agar Sasuke bersekolah dengan benar dan hal itu membuatnya harus mengulang ditahun depan.

Dan ada satu janji yang Itachi pernah ucapkan untuk meluluhkan hati adiknya 'Naruto pasti akan kembali ke Jepang'

End Flashback

SREKK

Dengan kasar Naruto menggeser pintu. Naruto memasuki kelas dengan keadaan yang masih sama saat bertemu dengan Kakashi tadi.

"Ohayou." Sapa Naruto dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk.

"Ohayou Sensei." Balas semua murid serempak. Mereka semua terlihat sedikit takut melihat keadaan Naruto pagi ini kecuali bebeorang saja yang tidak takut.

"Baiklah buka halaman bla bla bla…" ya kemudian Naruto mengajar mereka dengan tenang tak ada yang berani mengabaikan Naruto kecuali Shikamaru yang tengah tidur dengan nyeyaknya. Terhitung sudah ada 5 penghapus papantulis yang sudah Naruto lempar dan tepat mengenai kepala Shika tapi dia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

"Sensei menyerahlah dia tidak akan bangun." Kata Kiba yang duduk disamping Shikamaru. Naruto langsung mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan membuangnya perlahan mencoba mengontrol emosinya, belum lagi dia harus melihat seringai mengejek yang Sasuke lontarkan untuk dirinya. Hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya batin Naruto. Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah selesai dan waktunya mengisi perut.

"Ya kita akhiri saja sampai disini, silahkan jika kalian ingin keluar." Kata Naruto yang masih membereskan beberapa buku yang dia bawa tadi.

"Mau ku bantu." Tawar Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Naruto sengit langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke mematung sendiri. _'ah, aku ditolak.' _Iner Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menuju kantor guru dengan sangat malas, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah menyebalkan Kakashi apalagi senyuman yang berada dibalik maskernya itu benar benar menyebalkan.

"Hah," Naruto menghela nafas kasar.

Naruto Pov

Hah sebaiknya aku menjaga jarak dengan si Teme itu, jika tidak dia akan benar-benar menyerangku. Sentuhan dari tangannya masih begitu terasa ahhhh lupakan Naru itu sudah enam tahun yang lalu jangan mengungkitnya lagi. Sepertinya celana dalamku sedikit lembab hanya karna mengingat sentuhan si Teme itu, arrghhh ini sangat berbahaya.

Lupakan Naru LUPAKAN!

Tapi aku masih mencintainya, kau kan sudah ada Kakashi. Hah kenapa sekarang nama si mesum itu aku bawa-bawa ya.

Oh kenapa aku seperti orang gila yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sudah Naru, sudah tarik nafas keluarkan.

End Naruto Pov

Ya sepertinya Naruto sedikit stres karena ulah kedua orang itu.

Lebih baik kita lihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kakashi .

Sekarang Kakasih berada dimeja kerjanya ditemani satu tumpuk buku tulis yang harus segera dia koreksi. Tapi Kakashi samasekali tak menyentuh tumpukan buku itu, dia sekarang tengah sibuk dengan arsip salah satu murid didiknya.

"Hem,,, saat disekolah menengah pertama dia harus mengulang satu tahun dan dia pernah satu sekolah dengan Naru." Gumam Kakashi dengn raut wajah yang seolah berpikir keras.

Srekk

Terdengar pintu yang digeser pelan dan itu membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari arsip itu menuju kearah satu satunya pintu yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa Naruto kepada semua orang yang ada diruang guru.

"Oh hay." Dan dengan sigap Kakashi menyembunyikan arsip yang dibacanya. Naruto hanya mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar balasan dari Kakashi.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kakashi dengan penuh selidik.

"Hemm, tidak." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman yang aneh menurut Naruto.

"Ya sudah." Naruto kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan sedikit gontai.

"Kenapa lagi dia." Gumam Kakashi _'instingnya benar-benar tajam'_ tambah Kakashi dalam hati.

TBC

Terimakasih kepada :

Sivanya Anggarada: kalau nambahi word kayaknya agak susah hehe, ini udah update apa bisa dibilang kilat? Hahaha gpp kok santai saja. Zielavienaz96: hahaha ya begitulah Sasuke, Saino nya kapan-kapan ya . Dewi15, Riena Okazaki: semua terjawab dichapter ini. Shinkwangyun, Kaname, Zadita Uchiha, Afifahfebri235, Aretabelva : ya ini dah lanjut . Leni: haha iya tuh. Guest: maaf harapan kamu gak bisa aku kabulkan hehehe. ollanara511: hei jangan panggil senpai aku maasih pemula disini, ahaha maaf ya gak bisa nurutin keinginanmu.

Maaf jika banyak kesahan kata, menurut akane flashback mereka sangat memaksa sekali ya? ada yang berfikir seperti itu?

Kritik, Saran dan Flame dibutuhkan untuk membangun fic ini menjadi yang lebih baik.

Terimakasih telah berkunjung


End file.
